1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining the position of one vehicle with respect to another vehicle, in particular for motor vehicles.
2. Technical Background
As is known, methods have been proposed for determining the position of one vehicle with respect to another vehicle which use technologies of a radar type, or of a satellite-location type. The use of radar for applications in the automotive field presents high costs and not always adequate performance. Instead, unless costly systems are used, satellite location is unable to achieve the precision necessary for the applications that have the purpose of determining the position of one vehicle with respect to another vehicle.